


Don't Blame Me

by TeenageCriminalMastermind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Between TLJ and TROS, F/M, I was listening to "Don't Blame Me" and inspiration struck, Or maybe it is, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a continuation (sort of) the elevator scene, it isn't getting resolved anytime soon folks, kylo is frustrated and petty, rey is about to experience that frustration soon, stormtroopers have potato aim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageCriminalMastermind/pseuds/TeenageCriminalMastermind
Summary: Rey’s been driving Kylo Ren a little crazy, in more ways than one. Well, he plans to return the favour.(Set between TLJ and TROS; blame Taylor Swift for this)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Don't Blame Me

She occupies every inch of his mind. 

Even though she isn’t here, he cannot stop thinking of those hazel eyes gazing into his in the elevator. How they flitted between his eyes and his lips. The gentle fluttering of her eyelids, and the hummingbird-like hammering of his heart. 

He remembers just how much he ached to kiss her. 

The memory is burned into his brain, setting him afire every time he thinks of it. Longing has turned to loathing, however, because he can’t think of anything else. As the Supreme Leader, it is his job to be overseeing every major action of the First Order. His generals see him as a man with an iron fist, but his current mental state isn’t going to help him keep it that way.

Added to that is the escape of the Resistance; their daring exit on Crait was only made possible by his uncle’s theatrics and her abilities, and locating the ragtag bunch of rebels is of paramount importance. He wouldn’t have been so threatened by a tiny militia, but it has his mother and the Last Jedi, and those two together could undo his efforts, as much as he hates to admit it. Add all of that to Hux’s constant “accidents” designed to do him in, and it makes the bottle of Corellian brandy on his desk look very appealing to a teetotaller like him. 

His holopad pings - another message from Hux. 

“His gingerness again,” he mutters to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he shuts his eyes for just one second before a follow-up message from the General lights up his holopad again. “Oh hell no.” It’s Rey, standing in front of him, and if he didn’t know any better, Kylo would swear he was hallucinating. 

“I don’t want to be here, either,” she grumbles, rubbing the left side of her jawbone profusely. He gets up and leans forward, curious. 

“What is that?”

“Nothing.” Her hair is falling out of those three buns she puts it in, the remnants of the updo bouncing as she whips her head upwards to look at him. He peers at the bruise closely - it’s a spark burn. 

“Did one of my men do this to you?” If it was because of a Stormtrooper’s potato aim, he will find out the offending soldier and make sure he ends up in sanitation for the rest of his career. 

“It wasn’t a stormtrooper, no,” she huffs, “and I don’t see why you should care.” This woman is frustrating, and Force he wants to pay her back in kind.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do.” He tentatively reaches out in their Force bond to get a feel for the situation; he can feel her heart skip a beat. “Let me take a look, Rey.” Instantaneously, the Jedi takes a step back, glaring at him. 

“No need, thank you.”

“Come on.” His voice is more of a growl now, and he can feel his pupils dilate -  _ Force, the effect she has. _ Like magnesium on fire. “I’m sure it hurts.” 

“And what, you’ll kiss it better?” The tone of her words make him smile - under all that dry sarcasm, he can hear her voice waver. He takes another step forward as he backs her by his wall, her hair tumbling down further.

He dips his head down, breathing in her heady scent as his lips inched closer to her neck. His own heart is hammering loud enough he can hear his heartbeat in his ears, blood thrumming like the edge of his lightsaber. “If you want, sweetheart.”  _ Well, she hasn’t attacked me yet, _ so he takes it as a positive signal and rests his hand on the wall, pushing her closer. It takes him back to the elevator, only this time there is no one watching them. Maybe he can make her see how that drove him insane. 

He runs his lips gently along her neck, feeling her shiver as he makes contact with her warm skin. He’s so caught up in her that it doesn’t immediately register that he can feel Rey as if she were here itself, that maybe their Force bond has a power unmatched to anything he has heard of or seen before. 

The Force owes him big time anyways. 

When his lips reach her jawbone, she is positively feverish, and he looks down at her, hesitation all across her face. Her lips are gently parted, and she wears the same wide-eyed look he last saw when she arrived at the Supremacy. “Do you want me to, Rey?” His voice is low, quiet. She gives him an imperceptible nod - that isn’t enough. He wants to hear her say it.  **_Needs_ ** to hear her say it. “Tell me, Rey. Do you want me to? Because I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do to you.” 

“Yes.” Her voice is a whisper, but he hears her words clear as day. It takes all his self restraint not to scoop her up in his arms and take her to bed, but he settles for a kiss on her jawbone, deliberate to leave her hanging with that burning desire that she left him with a while ago. His fierce scavenger, however, has different plans.  Rey shifts her head, and he forgets how to breathe as her lips crush onto his, fingers threaded through his hair. She tastes of freshwater and her lips are chapped, but he could lose himself in it forever. Somewhere in his mind, his pettiness reminds him of the aim of the exercise, and he pulls himself away after what seems like both an eternity and a painfully short second. 

“I hope I kissed it better,” he murmurs. As the vision fades away, he’s satisfied to see that she looks dazed and confused. 

Unlike her, he won’t leave her hanging when she comes back for more. 


End file.
